


[Podfic] Rapture

by dicta_contrion, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicta_contrion/pseuds/dicta_contrion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> To fuck is not to know. You like it like that. Except. Tonight. Next to the bar. You won’t learn a face but you know that hair, that walk, know the jut of that hip and the smirk on those lips, and though it’s been ten years he is no less to you. You feel him the way you feel your own hands, your feet, the thrum of the room.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rapture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540624) by [dicta_contrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicta_contrion/pseuds/dicta_contrion). 



> This story was written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_silencio/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_silencio/)**hp_silencio** and since I first read it, I wanted to podfic it. It's perhaps ironic to give voice to a story written for its silence. Thank you, Dicta, for giving me permission to podfic your words, German accent and all. I hope I managed to get the driving "beat" of the music across. :) Do enjoy!
> 
> Podfic Cover: by Vaysh, using visuals from the video "Rapture" by iiO  
> Podficced for the [Draco tops Harry Fest](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/300038.html) 2015.

  
  
[ ](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/HPGOM.mp3)

**Download links:**

**mp3:** [click here](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Dracotops/Rapture.mp3) (file size: 8,5 MB)

**Live Streaming:**


End file.
